The Best Birthday
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Riley had every intention on spending her birthday alone but that didn't mean she was going to. Danny/Riley fluff. Alternate to the season 2 finale.


_**A/N: So, how was that finale? You weren't too pleased either? Well then you've come to the right place. Below you will find the fluffy writings of a desperate Danny and Riley shipper who thought Riley deserved something better than what she got in that episode. And as usual, in the mind of a Danny and Riley shipper, that something is Danny. So enjoy!**_

_**Another note: I do take some cheap shots at Ben's expense and I don't hate Ben, I actually really like Ben but Ben's actions in this episode regarding Riley and her birthday really annoyed me. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Baby Daddy or The Princess Bride. **_

* * *

Riley sighed as she plopped down on the couch.

Another year gone. Another birthday uncelebrated.

Not that she particularly enjoyed celebrating her birthday and she hadn't since her so called "Sweet 16" but recognition would have been nice…and not just from her mother (who had obnoxiously sent her about 50 balloons).

She knew she didn't want to celebrate her birthday but she always held onto that little hope that maybe Ben would actually remember and do something about it. Sometimes he remembered, with a little nudge from somebody else (usually herself or Danny) and then get her some half assed gift. This year turned out to be a year that didn't remember at all and she had even stopped by the bar after work and he just greeted her with his normal Ben greeting and that was that.

Her birthday didn't matter though so why would it matter if Ben didn't remember. Why should he bother to care if she didn't bother to care about her own birthday?

Besides, he was busy since a new little lady came into his life. Emma became his world and he had better things to do than remember her birthday.

It was no big deal, she tried to convince herself. She preferred to be alone, at least on this day. Her birthday was spend some Riley time alone day where she got into her coziest pajamas, bought her favorite flavor of ice cream and curled up on the couch to watch her favorite movie.

Those were Riley's birthday plans and she was okay with that.

So after coming home from the bar (and getting over the soft blow of Ben's lack of memory) she made herself some dinner, took a shower and then climbed into her pajamas and curled up on the couch.

She started to flip through the channels to see if there was anything good on when a knock sounded on the door.

She jumped, a little bit startled, as she looked over at the door. She certainly hadn't been expecting anyone. She got up and walked quickly over to the door, then paused remembering she was a little bit under dressed and continued more slowly, sincerely hoping it wasn't anyone she could embarrass herself in front of.

She looked in the peephole and relief flooded over her. A smile spread across her lips as she pulled open the door, "Danny!"

Her six foot five best friend stood grinning on the other side of the doorway, dressed in a light fitting t-shirt, sweatpants and some old sneakers. "Hey Riley!"

She eyed his choice of attire, amusement dancing in her eyes. "You going to a sleepover, Wheeler?"

Danny shrugged. "Nah – just a relaxing night in with a good friend." He lifted a plastic bag he had in his hand as he nodded towards the apartment. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Riley said immediately, unable to keep the smile off her face and moved aside so Danny could walk in.

"Thanks." Danny walked in and headed straight towards the counter to place the bags down.

Riley closed the door after him and followed him with her eyes. "What's the occasion?" She asked nonchalantly wondering if her best friend had indeed remembered.

Danny cast a grin over his shoulder. "It just seemed like a day to make you feel special."

Riley bit down on her lip and suddenly she forgot all about Ben and his forgetfulness. Danny was here…Danny was always there. He remembered and he was there to make her happy even if she didn't like to technically celebrate her birthday.

Danny's eyes twinkled in delight before he turned back to the counter and started to unpack the bag.

Riley furrowed her brow and tried to see over his broad shoulders. "What have you got there?"

"Only a few things to make this the best night ever." Danny replied and then moved aside and held up a carton of her favorite ice cream and Riley's heart melted instantly at the sight, her entire face lighting up.

"You bought my favorite ice cream?" She cooed, bringing her hands together over her heart, completely ignoring the fact that she had a carton of the exact ice cream in the freezer. "Danny…"

"I figured it was better than cake."

Briefly, her mind flickered back to the terrible memory of her 16th birthday but only briefly and then she refocused on the present moment and Danny's adorable, goofy smile and she smiled back, genuinely.

"So much better." She agreed.

Danny beamed in satisfaction and then turned back to the counter, holding up two pieces of cloth that had Riley snorting in laughter.

"Our movie watching capes."

Movie watching capes had become almost as much of a tradition as halfoween. It started when they were little and Riley had come over to find Danny sitting in front of the television wearing a bright red cape just to watch his favorite cartoons. The next visit, she joined him and it only grew from there. During their teenage years the tradition began to fade but every once in a while they'd sit and watch a movie together with their silly little red capes on.

"I cannot believe you still have those!"

"I wouldn't get rid of them for anything." Danny replied honestly and Riley smiled, knowing she wouldn't have either.

"And finally…the movie for our viewing pleasure…the most amazing movie of all time…" Danny turned around and Riley raised her brow in anticipation.

Danny whirled back around holding up a copy of 'The Princess Bride' and Riley let out a delighted squeal. "Oh, I haven't seen that movie in ages!"

"Me neither!" Danny answered excitedly. "I thought it'd be perfect."

"It is perfect!" Riley agreed.

Danny grinned widely back at her, clearly elated that his movie choice pleased her and she couldn't help but grin back at him. How on Earth did she end up with a best friend like Danny? He knew her better than anyone else and he was always proving he cared.

She could tell already that this was going to turn out to be a good birthday.

"Well, what are we standing around for, lets pop it in!" Riley said after a moment and Danny chuckled as he walked over to the TV.

As he knelt down to set up the DVD, she walked over to the counter, smiling once more at the carton of ice cream. She then grabbed one of the red capes off the counter and tied it around her neck, sticking the other one under her arm to bring over to Danny and then grabbed the carton and two spoons.

When she got to the couch, Danny was already seated at one end, the remote in one hand and his other arm stretched out over the couch. She took a moment to admire him looking so relaxed and at peace, a happy little smile on his lips. Then with a smile of her own she plopped down on the couch beside him, leaving only an inch or two of space between them and immediately curled her legs up under her. She tilted her head up to look at him and her breath caught in her chest at the way he was looking down at her – like she was the most precious and beautiful thing in the world and she felt her cheeks flush. She quickly pushed that weird but not unwelcome feeling aside for the moment as she grinned at him and unrolled the other cloth, reaching behind his head to tie it around his neck. An unexplained thrill ran up her spine as her fingers brushed across the bare skin near his collar bone. She then straightened out the cape behind him so it fell over the back of the couch and smiled victoriously once it was tied.

"Thank you." He said with a grin.

"You're welcome." She smiled back and then settled back into her spot. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Danny's arm casually thrown behind her and the sudden appearance of a cast over his wrist and her brow furrowed as she turned a curious look at him.

"What happened to your wrist?"

Danny's eyes widened for a moment and then he let out an awkward laugh. "Sprained it at Hockey practice." He rolled his eyes. "Stupid me."

She turned her head, her lips curling up slightly. "Of all the things to hurt…you hurt your wrist."

Danny shrugged innocently. "I know, crazy right? Just bent it the wrong way I guess." There was something off in his eyes and Riley knew him well enough to know when he was lying but she wasn't going to push the issue….not tonight.

"Shame though- isn't that the wrist you got your Amy tattoo?"

Danny smiled tightly and gave a short nod. "Just my luck, huh?"

Riley nodded quietly. "Yeah…" Then a thought occurred to her. "Where is Amy tonight? Don't you usually do date nights on Wednesdays?"

"We're dating, not married, I'm not attached to her hip or anything. I told her I needed a buddy night – she was cool with it."

"Oh, good." Riley smiled and she didn't know why but there was a little uncomfortable twinge at the thought of Danny and Amy being married.

Danny smiled back at her and her heart jumped as his warm hand brushed against her shoulder and he pulled her against him in a quick side hug. "There's no where I'd rather be tonight then here."

Riley's eyes widened slightly as she stared up at him, a smile slowly starting to spread across her lips. She leaned against him, squeezing his shoulder in reply. "You're the best, Danny Wheeler."

"I know." Came his quick reply and she laughed at him, thwacking his shoulder before, a bit reluctantly, pulling away from him.

He chuckled along with her and then held up the remote. "We should probably start this before that melts." He looked to the ice cream carton in her lap.

"Good idea." She nodded and he clicked the play button and she removed the lid off the ice cream, handing him a spoon as the movie started.

"Even though I haven't seen it in forever I bet I still remember every line to this movie." She said and he nodded.

"It is one of the most quotable movies ever."

"It is." She nodded and whipped her spoon out in front of her, adopting a very fake Spanish accent. _"Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya-"_

_"-you kill my father-"_ Danny joined in with her to finish the line_ "-prepare to die!"_

They both erupted into laughter as Riley fell back against Danny's shoulder and his arm slipped lower to rest on her shoulder.

They continued to laugh for another minute or so, out of the combination of the quote and the sheer delight that both of them were feeling in that moment and then, as soon as they had calmed down, Fred Savage made some comment about his grandfather pinching his cheeks and they both let out another small peel of laughter.

That continued for the rest of the movie and Danny was pleasantly surprised that Riley continued to use him as a pillow. At times he loved how comfortable Riley was with him but it also made him yearn for what he could never have. As much as it did hurt sometimes, he also lived for these moments and enjoyed them for all they were worth.

He bravely kept his arm around her shoulders, even subconsciously pulling her closer but she didn't seem to object or even notice.

Whether that was from her being comfortable enough or just too absorbed in the movie, he wasn't sure but he also realized he didn't mind.

They both dug into the carton of ice cream and ate it continuously throughout mostly the whole movie but eventually the half eaten carton ended up at the floor near their feet and Riley curled up her legs, moving that much closer against Danny.

It was when Count Ruben cried out in horror, _"Not to fifty!"_ and Westley's gut wrenching screams of torture echoed in her tiny apartment that Riley let out a squeak and turned her head into Danny's shoulder, blocking herself from the horrific scene. Danny immediately tightened his grip on her, turning her more into him and leaned his head against her, rubbing her arm until it was over.

And then she surprised him again by not pulling back, her head was now resting on his chest and she was so close if he concentrated solely on her (which he did find himself doing quite a few times) he could feel her heart beating.

Every time she laughed he could feel the rumble in her body against his. He could feel her smile against his chest and as Westley and Buttercup kissed against that beautiful sunset, he glanced down at the blonde head rested against him and completely tuned out the rest of the movie.

"I love that movie." Riley sighed quietly and he noticed a slight slur to her voice and smiled affectionately - she was sleepy.

"I know." Danny replied and she smiled against him before turning her head up to look at him. As he suspected, her eyes were half opened and she looked like she could fall asleep at any moment but she still beamed radiantly with pure joy.

"Thank you, Danny." She said and cuddled impossibly closer and let out another contented sigh as she tilted her head back down and closed her eyes. "This was the best birthday ever."

He felt a small swell of pride that he was able to make that phrase come out of her mouth probably for the first time since her not so sweet sixteen...and then he just felt happy.

He didn't truly care at that moment that he wasn't actually together with Riley, he was still able to make her happy, even just as her best friend and that was enough.

"You're welcome, Riley."

She hummed quietly and they sat there for another few minutes, Riley slowly starting to doze off and Danny content in watching her.

He accidentally shifted, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable sitting in that same position for too long and then he froze as Riley reached up her hand and grabbed onto his shirt. "Stay." She mumbled sleepily, mistaking his actions for getting up. "I want to enjoy this a little bit longer...it's still my birthday."

He quickly glanced over to the digital clock on the cable box and noted that it was just past eleven but he wouldn't have cared if it was two in the morning or Riley's birthday or not.

He just smiled warmly and leaned down to brush a light kiss to the top of her head.

"As you wish."

* * *

_**If anyone has not seen the Princess Bride (how...I recommend that you go and find it right now and watch it because it is flawless), the the last line is a reference to the movie and two main characters. The man, Westley, is a stable boy at the farm of the woman, Buttercup. Whenever she'd give him an order to do something, all he'd ever say in reply was "As you wish".**_

_**To quote the movie, "That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying 'As you wish', what he really meant was 'I love you'."**_

_**So basically, 'As you wish' is codeword for 'I love you' and I got the idea in my head to include it because its perfect.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this fluff piece!**_


End file.
